What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CEB$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \angle CFE \cong \angle DBE$ $, \ $ $ \overline{EF} \cong \overline{BE}$ $, \ $ $ \angle CEF \cong \angle BED$ $, \ $ $ \angle BAC \cong \angle BED$ $, \ $ $ \overline{AC} \cong \overline{DE}$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle ACB \cong \angle BDE$ Proof $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CEF$ because ASA $ \overline{DE} \cong \overline{CE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \angle BCE \cong \angle CEF$ because alternate interior angles are equal $ \triangle CEB \cong \triangle CEF$ because SAS $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CAB$ because ASA $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CEB$ because SSS
Solution: Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \triangle CEF \cong \triangle CEB$ is the first wrong statement.